The invention relates generally to a head apparatus or hat with light-emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted thereon which functions to illuminate dark areas and permits freedom of both hands and feet to perform various actions with greater efficiency and safety.
Illumination by lighting apparatuses attached to a hat have long been used by mankind to improve his efficiency. Goya, in the 17th Century, placed candles around the hat to achieve a flickering light which gave an effect he sought to transfer to his paintings. The common miner""s hat of the Industrial Revolution made extensive use of the carbide lamp attached to the hat for working in mineral mines and for cave explorations as well. The dry cell battery, the rechargeable, and lithium batteries are currently used in various types of headlights, which are usually spotlights. Such lights are frequently attached to hard hats and to various devices which encircle the head in a band-like fashion. These lights generally have a relatively narrow beam of the flashlight type, which beams can be focused to a given area by a reflector and a focusing lens. This limitation of general illumination of a wide area is characteristic of such headlighting apparatuses. In addition, if one wished to place the light in another location, the supporting member must be removed from the subject.
Light emitting diode (LED) technology has progressed to a point where this technology can be advantageous in the present invention. It has been demonstrated that LEDs convert electricity to colored light more efficiently than incandescent type lights. More specifically, it has been reported that for red light, LEDs are 10 times more efficient. Furthermore, LEDs are more rugged and compact, some types last about 100,000 hours in contrast to the average 1000 hours for a typical incandescent light bulb.
The current invention utilizes the common head apparatus, for example a baseball-type hat or headband, to which attached is a plurality or array of light emitting diodes (LEDs). The LEDs are positioned such that when the hat is properly worn, light is projected substantially forward.
LED technology has progressed to the point where brightness and battery efficiency are practical for many uses, including this present invention. This LED technology has advanced in recent years, where high-brightness of all color spectrums has been achieved. Because each individual LED emits one distinct hue, users have more control of the light waves displayed over the full spectrum. By employing differently colored LEDs together in an array, the user can adjust the combined light. The plurality or array of LEDs may therefore comprise a single color band or use various color bands to result in a synthesized color.
White light can be generated by using red, green and blue LEDs which can be adjusted to feel xe2x80x9ccoolerxe2x80x9d by turning off more of the red LEDs and/or turning on more of the blue ones. Furthermore, this flexibility extends to situations where a particular color is preferred, such as in aviation, where red light is used for viewing instruments and maps. In these applications, white incandescent, fluorescent, or halogen light must employ a colored filter to achieve the desire wavelength of light. Filtering of light for these purposes can have a negative effect on brightness.
It is one of the objects of this invention to provide an efficient lighting apparatus which embodies the principles of an adjustable hat or headband worn on the head, to which a battery-powered light emitting diode (LED) lighting apparatus is attached either 1) permanently to the hat or headband or 2) removably by employing hook and loop technology. The light emitting diode(s) requires a small amount of electrical current and illuminates a larger area with a brighter illumination and more color control than prior customary light technology.
The design of the apparatus permits diverse tasks to be easily performed, and increases the safety of all movements in the dark. It is particularly advantageous to pilots of aircraft and engineers to illuminate instrument panels in emergency situations when darkness prevails. Applications can be found anyplace a light is beneficial for convenience and pleasure.
It is further the object of this invention to permit easy removal of the light emitting diode(s) apparatus for illumination in a stand-alone mode or with an additional attachment mechanism.
A further object of the invention is to permit the attachment of various arrays of LEDs to change the color, or increase/decrease the intensity of the illumination. For example, an array of red LEDs may be employed to prevent loss of light vision in dark areas.
A further object is to permit the light to be elevated for diffuse illumination of a specific area, or concentrated to a smaller area closer to the operator, such as when examining a specific object or reading.